I'm Staring to Hate the Colors Red and Blue
by DreamWings231
Summary: Jaclyn Fall and Kylie Renner finds themselves in the Red vs Blue universe with people like the Director calling them Agent Vermont and AI Unit Kappa. The only way to figure out how they got there is by using the Animus to relive Jaclyn's memories of the origin of their problems, the Templars and the Assassins. But in the meanwhile, as a RvB fan, Kylie's fangirling over everything.
1. Waking Up

**Many Years Ago**  
** Eastern Coastline Airplane**

"Kylie," groaned a dark haired girl, "Turn off your laptop and let me sleep."

"Can't you just turn your head the other way?" asked the brunette to the Asian, focused on the fight scene playing on her laptop.

"You know how I like sleeping on my right," grumbled the tired eighteen years old, looking at the clouds beyond the window of the plane, "You should sleep too and we're a few hours away from New York."

"One more episode, Jaclyn."

Resting her head on Kylie's shoulder, Jaclyn frowned at the screen, "Is this the Halo show you keep on blabbering about?"

"It's kind of a part of the Halo universe but has a different story line," Kylie explained, "And I already told you about it, it's called Red vs Blue."

"I still think it's a stupid name."

"Shut up," pouted the other eighteen year old, "I don't say that Harry Potter's a stupid name, I mean really, 'I'm Harry, just Harry'," Kylie said in a horrible attempt of a British accent.

Jaclyn simple shook her head, "You should at least read the first book."

"I read fanfics of Draco being gay, that's as far as I go with being an HP fan."

Frowning, Jaclyn stared at her best friend, "I don't think that even counts."

"Whatever, just let me finish this episode," Kylie replied. Jaclyn returned her attention to the show. She never understood Kylie's love for the series, other than Kylie loved calling it 'the best series ever, of all time' then giggling like a mad women and mumbling the state Washington. Jaclyn did try to make an effort on understanding the show at least once but ended up falling asleep, waking up to Kylie shouting, 'Who are you, Grif?'

"Okay, but you better get some sleep." The Asian closed her eyes, hearing the music from Kylie's ear buds soothed her asleep as Kylie tried not to whimper as on screen, a Caucasian in brown armor died in a man's arms.

_AC:RVB:AC:RVB:AC:RVB:AC:RVB:AC:RVB_

"Wow," Jaclyn awed taking in the huge university in front of her. Kylie whistled at the sight of their new school. The white building extended up to at least five floors with two separate building at either side. The two freshmen walked through the courtyard as other students lounged around or played with any kind of sport equipment they had.

"Come on, let's go to our dorm!" Kylie excitedly said tugging Jaclyn's arm to the direction of the dormitory at the west corridor of the campus.

Right after they passed the gate of the dormitory, one of the many students helping organize the newbies approached them, "Hi, welcome to Knight Order University, sponsored by Abstergo Industries. I'm Erica; do you two need help with finding your dorms?"

"Yeah, I'm Jaclyn Fall and this is Kylie Renner," introduced Jaclyn as Erica typed in their names into her tablet.

"Okay," nodded Erica, looking up from the screen, "Your room is in Building B, third floor, north wing. Just find a student manger of the floor to get your key." The two freshmen thanked her and right after they left, Erica dialed a number on her phone, "Sir, Jaclyn Fall has arrived."

On the other end of the line, the man replied, "Good, with her, our progress will wrap up quickly."

* * *

**Present Day  
****Mother of Invention: Recovery Zero**

"Ah!" screams continued to erupt from the woman. Opening her eyes, she saw a dome screen of a machine around her head; she tried to get up from the table she's on only to find her arms strapped down. Frantically, she tried to pull her arms out of the mechanical cuffs. In the midst of her panic, medics ran from their control panel and work station to hold her down from her constant struggle.

Finally, one of the medics was able to puncture a needle in her arm without harming any other body part. The chemical injected in her was able to stop her violent behavior, taking deep breath instead of screams of agony. Drowsiness clouded her mind as her exhaustion took over.

Closing her eyes once more, she slumbered off as if she never moved.

A couple of feet away, a man with glasses simple observed the event just displayed, "Finally, it's about time that Agent Vermont woke up, Counselor."

Next to him, a dark skinned man notified, "Yes Director, it seems like her mind couldn't take any more of the Animus."

"But it was able to wake her from her coma," the Director turned away and walked out the door with the Counselor following his lead. "When she's stable, move her out of Recovery Zero and to Recovery One. I want to speak to her before the other Agents receive news of her awaking. With her, we might get an idea on how this Animus can work to full capacity."

* * *

Honestly, I'm not even sure if anyone finds this. I mean, a crossover between Assassin's Creed and Red vs Blue? It's not something you think about everyday, just a random thought. You'll probably get it if you play Assassin's Creed and think of Red vs Blue or something.

But if you do find this, thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Introductions

**Many Years Ago**  
** Knight Order University: Science and Mechanics Workshop Department**

A semester into the school year found Jaclyn alone in the workshop, tinkering with an old projector, replacing the damaged hardware with a new and advanced technology, and plugging in a cord connecting it to a green mechanical grid and her laptop playing the local radio station.

"Alright," she muttered, typing in key commands on her laptop, "Let's fire this baby up." Flipping the switch of the projector, the light projecte imagine of a faceless, white human model on the grid. Grinning at her success, Jaclyn spun the model around from the laptop window, making the grid model mimic the movement.

"Impressive."

Jaclyn stopped her work and blinked confusingly at the man entering the room, "Thank you, um, you don't seem like a professor in this building."

"No, I do not teach here," Confirmed the older man, "I am Dr. Vidic of Abstergo Industries. You must be Jaclyn Fall."

"Yes that's me," Jaclyn replied, muting the radio and switching off the hologram projector. "So, what's someone from Abstergo doing here?"

"Miss Fall," Dr. Vidic began, his stoic face emotionless, "Abstergo has been having," he paused and let annoyance emote, "Issues with a new project and we concluded you would be the best choice to solve it."

"Me? But I'm only a freshmen!" the Asian exclaimed, flabbergasted, "Shouldn't you asked one of the seniors?"

"Our decision is final, Miss Fall. And we expect no failure when you start working," Dr. Vidic turned away from the nineteen years old, "An associate of mine will escort you from your dorm to Abstergo tomorrow."

"Wait, don't I have a say in this?" Jaclyn nearly yelled, a bit overwhelmed by the news.

Before closing the door, Dr. Vidic responded, "No, Abstergo's plans involve you and we will do whatever we can to achieve our goals."

_AC:RVB:AC:RVB:AC:RVB:AC:RVB:AC:RVB_

"That guy sounded like a dick," The brunette commented, pushing away her homework as her roommate paced around their small room, "Or is douche the right word?"

"Douche, dick, whatever!" Jaclyn yelled, "He was really serious Kylie! What does Abstergo want from me? Why me of all people?"

Stroking her chin, Kylie questioned, "Okay, what about asshole?"

"Take this seriously!"

"Okay, okay!" Kylie said, raising her arms, surrendering her jokes, "Maybe you did something that other students didn't. Like, that hologram project you're working one or your blueprints of all those space ships when I made you play Halo with me."

"I never showed any of those to anyone but you," the Asian stopped pacing and gave a questioning glance at her best friend, "Did you blabber about it when you're drunk like last time with your video game skills?"

"One time!" the Irish-American yelled, "You know I get overconfident when drunk!"

Sighing, Jaclyn concluded, "Well, whatever Abestergo has planned for me, they probably won't let me go. They even control the school!"

"You know," the other nineteen years old started, "Maybe this isn't a bad thing. Right now, we're just looking at it negatively."

"Maybe," mumbled Jaclyn.

* * *

**Present Day**  
**Mother of Invention: Recovery One**

Groaning awake, the Asian woman slowly opened her eyes, staring at the bright ceiling lights of the room before she acknowledged the two men by her bed.

"Hello," her attention was directed to the dark shinned man's gentle voice as she slowly sat up, "Are you feeling any nausea or dizziness?"

"A bit," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut and waited for the nausea to leave.

"That is perfectly normal for someone to wake up from a coma," he said in a reassuring manner.

Her eyes snapped open at the two men, "Coma? I was in a coma!"

"Please, calm down," he said, "Take slow, deep breaths."

Finally the man with glasses spoken, his southern accent cold and blunt, "What was the last thing you remember, Agent."

Blinking, the Asian, asked in sheer confusion, "Agent? What the fuck? Last time I checked, I was in college!"

The dark skinned man repeated, "Please, calm down. Is that what you remember? Perhaps we need an introduction, I am the Counselor and this is the Director. Do you remember your name?"

"Yeah, I'm Jaclyn Fall."

The Counselor's face shifted in confusion, "Jaclyn Fall?"

"Well, Fall," the Director said, almost sounding amused, "You seem to have amnesia so let me catch you up to speed. Humans are faced with extinction and you became a soldier to fight, but I recruited you to become a Freelancer, Agent Vermont."

Jaclyn remained silent, her jaw dropped and her brown eyes wide open.

"Sir, it's probably best so give her little information at a time, I amuse this is overwhelming for her."

"No shit!" Jaclyn exclaimed, both her hands gripping her head, "Am I going crazy? This cannot be possible, I was in college and now I'm in war!" She looked up to the two men, she setting her hand down and hugged her knees to her chest, pleading, "Please tell me this is all a bullshit prank from the seniors!"

"Miss Fall," the Counselor began, "I am sorry but this is all true. But I promise you, you won't be active in any missions, you would be rather," he paused hesitantly, "Unstable in the line of fire."

"Unstable," she repeated, "Yeah, I can't handle anything like war. How did I end up a soldier? How old was I, how long was I in a coma?"

"Everyone is old enough to fight," the Director declared, "As for your coma, you've been out for nearly a month."

Before Jaclyn could comment, the doors slid open, "You really need to shut up more, Wash."

"All I said to South was her aim needed improvement!" complained a grey armor soldier with yellow assents, his arms currently around a tan with white assents soldier and a purple with green assents soldier, helping him walk. "Did she needed throw a bench at me?"

"It was the closest thing near her rather than choking Wash."

"York," the purple soldier called out, staring at the three occupying Recovery One.

"Oh, come one North, you know it's true."

"Vermont," North said surprised.

"Vermont?" The other two looked at the girl in the bed and yelled, "Vermont!"

The three rushed to her side but stopped in front of the Director, "Agents, I do not have time for your chit chat."

"Actually, they might help Miss Fall's memory," the Counselor piped in.

"Memory?" Wash questioned, "She has amnesia?"

"Do you remember anything of Project Freelancer?" North asked to the Asian.

Jaclyn shook her head, staring at them, trying to match who's who. Mentally noting that the blond was North, the brunette is York, and the one with the helmet on is Wash.

"V," York said, taking a step closer to Jaclyn, "You don't remember who we are?"

"Sorry, I mostly remember being in a university."

"This does seem logical," Jaclyn gasped at the little green hologram appearing over York's shoulder, "Agent Vermont has been a coma due to failed mission."

"Holy shit, is that a hologram!" Jaclyn yelled, grinning as the little green soldier moved to the palm of her hand.

"I am the AI Unit Delta of Project Freelancer," Delta introduced.

"What does AI stand for?" she asked, gently touching the edge of Delta's projection.

"Artificial intelligence, they project off of the Freelancers' armor or the projection system of the Mother of Invention," the Counselor answered, "You have an AI too."

"I do?"

"Yeah," confirmed York, "We got our AI's around the same time."

"AI Unit Kappa," the Director called, "Online."

Suddenly, as Delta moved back towards York, an orange soldier projection appeared in Jaclyn's palm.

"Ugh," the AI grunted, palming the visor, "Did I get wasted or something last night?"

Jaclyn stared in shock at the AI's voice, "Kylie!"

The orange AI looked up to Jaclyn, "Who the fuck are you?" Looking down at her appearance and looking around the room, she commented, "Why are you all so big?"

Muttering, Wash agreed, "I know, right."

* * *

So, thanks for reading!


End file.
